


small

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: sanghyuk always liked how big taekwoon's hands were





	

**Author's Note:**

> im anxious and i project onto sanghyuk so here's some aesthetic fluff

Sanghyuk had always liked how big Taekwoon’s hands were, how broad his hyung was in general. Back in trainee days, when he was still just a kid, Taekwoon had been taller than him. It was intimidating; Sanghyuk was always used to being the tallest one in his social circle, but then along came this big scary hyung with sharp eyes who said maybe three words to him in total and, well, he was terrified. But slowly, as they warmed up to each other, as their relationship grew, Sanghyuk learned that he loved how big Taekwoon was, how he just fit up against his chest with his head tucked under his hyung’s chin, how his hands fit so well inside the elder’s, how his strong arms wrapped around Sanghyuk so securely. 

 

But now, Sanghyuk was taller, the tallest of all of them. And he hated it. 

 

Sure, it was easier to pick on his hyungs, and he could carry Taekwoon around like a sack of potatoes if he wanted to, but even though he was still the youngest, he missed feeling like it. He missed feeling small. Taekwoon still held him, and he still nestled his face into the juncture of his hyung’s neck and shoulder, but it was impossible to feel small with half of his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. 

 

Nearly impossible. 

 

Taekwoon, somehow, always found a way. It was like some sort of magic he possessed, the power to make Sanghyuk feel wonderfully insignificant and loved and protected all at the same time. Oftentimes found the pair of them on the couch, Taekwoon on his back watching some nature documentary or other on tv with Sanghyuk stretched out on top of him, fingers laced together next to Sanghyuk’s head on his chest as the youngest slept. It should have been awkward, and to everyone else it sure looked that way, but somehow, even with his shins hanging off the armrest and the two of them barely having enough room to keep from falling off the sofa, to Sanghyuk it wasn’t. 

 

Taekwoon’s chest was still broader than Sanghyuk’s, if only by a little, and the comforting  _ thump, thump, thump _ of Taekwoon’s heartbeat coupled with the warmth emanating through his thin sweater made Sanghyuk feel tiny and protected and  _ safe _ . Taekwoon’s other hand would usually have snaked its way up to curl around the small of Sanghyuk’s back and the reassuring weight of it would send him off to sleep faster than any tea or sleep aid. 

 

But the best of it was at night. They had long since given up the ruse of separate beds in their shared room, so with the mattresses pushed together they had just enough space for the both of them to stretch out comfortably. And there was something about the night, when the city lights streamed through the cheap blinds in their window, muted noises of cars and activity and life. Something about it all being so far away. The harsh loudness of it was all out there. In here, in the muted blues of their room, in the slightly muggy air of shared breath mingling between their noses, wrapped up tightly, tightly, in Taekwoon’s strong arms, legs and hands tangled hopelessly together, far, far away where nothing could reach them. In here, he felt love. In here, he felt safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> @hyuk-tho.tumblr.com


End file.
